


nastylike

by murderstag



Category: The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: cowboy jerk off fun fest
Relationships: Chris Mannix/Marquis Warren
Kudos: 16





	nastylike

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt my fic useful and was like "what id warren walked in on chris instead" wrote this in like 5 minutes chaos ensued

When Marquis Warren stepped into his bedroom, the last thing he expected to see was Chris Mannix standing there all hard cocked and needy, working his dick hard and fast and wearing his coat on top of all that. But there he was, in that exact situation.

“Do you care to explain... _all of this_?” He gestured around the room.

“Jesus, Major! What do you think it is? Can’t a man have some damn privacy around here?”

“Why are you wearing my coat?”

“Aw... sh-shit, Major, you see it was mighty cold and I didn't feel like walking all the way out to get my coat...” He made a move to take the coat off, but Marquis _tsk’ed_ and he stopped.

“No... no, keep it. It looks good on you.” The Major inched closer with every word he spoke. He was slowly pacing around Mannix, like a vulture circling around a goddamn corpse. “You know... It’s funny, in your own twisted fucking way, I think you _wanted_ me to walk in on you like this.” 

“I don't... that's-“

Warren stopped behind Chris and wrapped his arms around him, holding him so his back was pressed against his chest. “No... no it’s alright, Chris... why else would you be in my fucking room wearing my goddamn coat?”

Chris let out a shuddery breath as Marquis wrapped his hand around his cock. “Were you thinking of me, when I walked in?”

No response.

He stopped moving his hand. “Answer the goddamn question, white boy, or I’ll stop all of this right now.”

“Fuck, Major, I was, okay? Is that what you want?” 

“And what did I do in this particular fantasy of yours?” 

“Fuck, Major... I can’t think-“

He squeezed the base of his dick. “Then you can’t _cum_.” 

“Fucking, you we’re treating me real nastylike... called me good.” 

He slowly started working his hand back up and Chris let out a shaky sigh. “Now, that’s _reaaaally_ interesting Chris... want me to take your pride and call you a good boy, is that it?” Chris whimpered and nodded. “Well, you’re always good for me, always good at letting me have my way with you...” 

Chris bucked his hips and moaned. 

Marquis slowed his movements, rolled his thumb around the head of his cock. “You like that, huh, boy? Give me another, let loose that pretty lil mouth of yours.” 

He moaned again. “Please, Major Warren...”

“Please what?”

“Please, F-Fuck me, _godd_...” 

The boy was practically whining and Major Warren just fucking laughed at him. “Moving a little fast there, don cha think, Chris? I haven't even bought you a drink yet...” He chuckled and Chris whimpered. “Maybe next time... but for now, how about I just finish you off like this and maybe I’ll let you suck my cock afterwards? Does that sound good?” 

Mannix shivered at Warren whispering in his ear and tried not to get too excited over the possibility of a _next time_. “Fuck, god, yes...”

“Good boy...” he worked his hand faster and Chris’ breathing got more ragged. “Getting close there, Chris? Yeah, there you go, let it all out, make a fucking mess all over my hand. Good boy, Ah, that’s it, there we go...” Chris’ whole body jerked and he let out a genuine moan as he spilled all over the Majors hand. 

“Goddamn, Major... cleaned me the fuck out.” He tried to regain his composure and catch his breath before he was pushed to his knees. 

Marquis grinned down at him. “We’re not done yet.”


End file.
